


My Heart Chooses You

by Sound_Of_Inspiration



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Goodbyes, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/pseuds/Sound_Of_Inspiration
Summary: Soon Hajime has to leave for the council to the decide what will happen to the One Ring. He and Tooru, the Lord of Rivendell's youngest son, share one last moment together, before their paths will seperate. There is one last present Tooru wants to give Hajime and one last promise to vow. That they will see each other again, when this war is over.





	My Heart Chooses You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> It's been a while. ^^;; Let's just say, that writer's block got the better on me and I really wasn't satisfied with anything, that I wrote the past weeks. But yesterday I stumbled over Aragorn and Arwen's scene from the Fellowship of the Ring and got reminded, that I always wanted to write a OS inspired by it for IwaOi. And so I began to write and Lord behold I finished this in under a day. :D  
> Hopefully this lucky streak will hold on!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this little One shot! (=^w^=)  
> (Just a heads up! All sentences italicized are spoken in Elvish.)

Hajime’s eyes shone with remorse when he looked up at the statue of his mother, that stood tall in front of the castle’s courtyard, guarding the splintered pieces of a sword, that was once wielded by his ancestor to defeat the enemy, that had threatened to extinct all living creatures wandering on this earth.

 

And yet, in the end, his ancestor had payed the ultimate price and was stabbed in the back by something he thought he could trust.

 

With this in mind, Hajime feared, that he would once face the same fate.

 

“Why is it, that you fear the past so much?”

 

The sudden appearance of a voice behind him caused Hajime to spin around and to be met with a pair of deep brown, sparkling eyes staring right into his soul.

 

“Tooru.”

 

A small smile placed itself on the elf's lips as he stepped closer and lifted a hand to place it against the rough skin of Hajime’s cheek, stroking his thumb over the scar that ran across it.

 

“You are in no way bound to you ancestor’s fate.” Tooru spoke in a calm, light voice, never breaking their eye contact. “You are his heir. Not his reincarnation. You are not bound to his fate.”

 

Hajime smiled wryly at the other’s words, discarding his gaze sideways while a heavy shimmer of dread laid over his green-brown coloured eyes. “But the same blood flows through my veins…

 

“The same weakness.”

 

Silence enveloped them, until slender fingers slid under his chin and brought him to face Tooru once again, who looked at him with such tender care, causing Hajime’s heart to grow heavy.

 

“You are not weak. Your time will come.” Tooru’s hand found his while he spoke and laced their fingers together to give Hajime’s a reassuring squeeze, continuing to speak in Elvish. “ _You are the maker of your own destiny. The shadow does not hold sway yet, Hajime. Not over you and not over me._ ”

 

He dared to meet Tooru’s gaze at those words and answered the gentle smile with a small one of his one, which seems to calm down the brown haired elf.

 

“Come. Let’s talk somewhere else.”

 

Hajime knew he should have said “No”. That he should not let Tooru drag him around and allow him to enter his heart even more than he already had.

But how could he deny those shining eyes, that beautiful smile or the way he seemed to stare directly into his utter soul?

 

Easy.

 

He couldn’t.

 

And so he followed Tooru.

 

Because at this point, it was already too late for him.

 

To ban Tooru from his heart.

 

It had been for decades now.

 

And would continue to be so in the future.

* * *

They soon reached the garden, that Tooru had been taking care of ever since his mother’s passing. He lead Hajime towards a little pavilion, that stood on a tiny island, but suddenly stopped halfway on the bridge leading there and turned towards the human with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“Tooru…”

 

“ _Do you remember the day we met, Hajime?_ ” The elven born asked in a tender voice, while looking down at their linked hands.

 

How could he not?

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Hajime was set back to the day he had laid eyes on Tooru for the first time in his life. He remembered clearly how his heart had stuttered in his chest when those beautiful, brown eyes looked at him from beneath a row of long lashes, before the elf’s attention had snapped back to his task at hand. His slender fingers tenderly moving over the strings of the harp resting against his shoulder.

 

Hajime had listened to the meeting that day with only half his mind being able to grasp what was spoken, while the other was focused on the breathtaking beauty of the young elf, that he later learned to be the Lord of Rivendell’s youngest son, Tooru.

 

But even with the knowledge of that fact, Hajime couldn’t help himself to approach the Lord’s son afterwards and ever since that moment, their relationship evolved on their own and before they even knew it, their hearts were linked in a way that no one could really describe with words.

 

When he opened his eyes again, Hajime was back on the bridge and let a smile take over his features for his answer to Tooru’s question. “ _I do. Back then, I thought I had strayed into a dream. Not only your performances, but your beauty were breathtaking as well._ ”

 

He reached up to tug a lock of Tooru’s hair behind his ear, only for his hand to be caught in a tender grip and be pressed against the young elf’s cheek, whose eyes suddenly held a gleam of sorrow in them.

 

“ _So many years have passed since then. You didn’t have to carry the worries back then, you have to now._ ” He whispered. “ _Do you remember what I told you all those years ago?_ ”

 

It was Hajime’s turn now to let grief appear on his face as he withdrew his hand from Tooru’s cheek and discarded his gaze to the necklace hanging from the elf’s neck. The Evenstar.

 

He reached out to touch it with proper care as if it could break under his touch. “You said you would bind yourself to me. Turning your back to the immortal life of your kind.”

 

“And I hold to that.”

 

“I am not worth giving up your future, Tooru.”

 

“You are my future, Hajime.” He looked at him with so much love and adoration in his eyes, that the human felt like he could burst into nothingness right then and there on the spot. “I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.”

 

Hajime was left speechless by Tooru’s words. How could he say that so easily?

 

Only the touch of cold metal against his palm, brought him out of his stupor and caused him to look down at his hand, where now the Evenstar laid.

 

“I choose a mortal life with you.”

 

His eyes widened at the sight and he shook his head in denial. “You can’t give it to me.”

 

When Hajime tried to give it back, Tooru closed his hand over the human’s to make him embrace the necklace laying in his palm. All the while a small smile present on his lips.

 

“It is mine to give to whom I will.”

 

His eyes flickered down to the human’s lips.

 

“Like my heart.”

 

Unintentionally both of them leaned closer, until their faces were merely a few millimeters apart and they could feel each other’s breaths on their skin. Tooru’s voice was barely a whisper by then.

 

“And I chose to give both of them to you.”

 

His words ended in a gasp when Hajime closed the last distance between them a moment later and their lips met in a tender kiss, that held so many feelings to it. Love. Need. Longing. Desperation. And the knowledge, that they would have to separate soon for an unknown amount of time.

 

Tooru knew, that when this moment would end he’d have to let Hajime go. But his heart screamed for the human to stay. To stay here with him.

 

He poured all of his suppressed feelings into this last moments they would have together and chased after the other’s lips as he tried to pull away, to connect them once again. He could feel Hajime sigh into the kiss. Though he did not retreat, but rather freed his hand from Tooru’s to raise it and cup the elf’s jaw gently.

 

Deepening the kiss, so it caused Tooru’s knees to buckle under the overwhelming swirl of emotions inside of his body.

 

A shaking gasp escaped his parted lips, when Hajime finally withdrew and he dared to open his eyes again to look into the human’s very own.

 

“You know, that I have to go.” Hajime finally whispered, ending the calm between them. Those words caused Tooru’s heart to drop.

 

“I do, but that doesn’t mean I want you to.”

 

Tears gathered in those dark brown eyes, that held galaxies in them no man could reach, as Hajime leaned closer once again to press his lips against Tooru’s forehead. “We will see each other again.”

 

With his voice leaving nothing but silence behind, the human stepped past the elven lord’s son, who had to control himself in all means to not try and stop him from leaving again.

 

His hands shook as they grasped the front of his clothes trying to suppress the tears, that threatened to spill over the corners of his eyes. But he didn’t want to allow himself to cry. He had to stay strong for Hajime. Knowing well enough, that he would grab the chance of helping the ringbearer to destroy this threat to the world once and for all.

 

Hajime had to fight his own battle.

 

And so had Tooru.

 

They would meet again in the future.

 

Both victorious.

 

Tooru could feel it in the depths of his heart.

 

So he didn’t want their parting to feel as if they’d said ‘Goodbye’.

 

He whirled around and looked at the human’s back with new courage in his eyes. His lips parting with a smile visible on them.

 

“ _I will see you soon. Please stay safe...Melethron._ ”

 

Hajime halted in his steps when those words reached his ears and he turned around to face Tooru once more.

 

There was fear and sadness in the elf’s eyes, but also love and hope. At the sight of Tooru’s smile, Hajime couldn’t help but let one take over his features as well.

 

He bowed to his lord’s son, the love of his life and light to his darkness, letting his voice ring out to him one more time. “ _I will return as fast as I can. Wait for me, Melethron._ ”

 

When Hajime turned his back to Tooru this time, there was no air of finality surrounding them. But of hope and the believe, that they would meet again.

 

When this war would be over.

 

In a world, that they both would be able to live in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Melethron' translated means something like 'lover' for those who are wondering. :D  
> (Basically it means you hold the person you say it to very dear to your heart.)  
> Thank you so much for reading!! I really hope you enjoyed this little One Shot. <3
> 
> (I really hope, that I will be able to get back to my other stories, that I'm writing and planning, soon. Bc I really want to finish 'Rise of a Hero' and also start another story I have been working on since the beginning of May hopefully soon. Thank you so much for your patience! <3)


End file.
